callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MX Garand
The MX Garand (formerly known as the M2 Raider) is a semi-automatic Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is a Black Market-exclusive weapon added to the game on February 8th, 2016. Multiplayer Designed as a spiritual successor to the M1 Garand, the MX maintains quite a few similarities to the original, including the characteristic eight-round clip size, and the familiar ping-sound when emptied. It is very similar to the Sheiva due to its two-three shot kill profile, low firecap and fairly low recoil, but it has a faster fire rate and lower ammo capacity. It should be noted that the MX Garand cannot be reloaded mid-clip, therefore it can only be reloaded once it is empty. It is recommended for the player to make their shots count for this reason. When not in combat and only a couple shots remain in the clip, firing off the remaining shots to refill for the next engagement is a good idea. Due to the lack of ability to reload, it is advisable that one uses Fast Mags and/or Extended Mag to ensure one is ready for firefights as often as possible. Because the easiest way for a player to reload is to fire the gun until the clip is empty, a Suppressor is a good choice to stay off the minimap while doing so and, unlike most of the Assault Rifles, the MX Garand only receives a 30% reduction to its range when using the Suppressor. Scavenger would be a good choice to ensure one has enough ammunition, although a reasonable stockpile is given on spawn. An optical attachment is recommended, as the iron sights can be cumbersome for a weapon dependent on high accuracy. High Caliber is also beneficial, allowing the player to kill enemies with only one shot to the head up to medium range. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 12) *Thermal (unlocked weapon level 13) *Fast Mags (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 18) Zombies The MX Garand appears in the Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima. The weapon automatically comes with a Reflex Sight instead of the default iron sights. Its statistics are, for the most part, worse than the Sheiva - a weapon which can be obtained from the wall in the starting room of most Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies maps for 500 points, compared to the 950 points that the MX Garand costs to get from the box. Besides these things, the MX Garand is not part of Weapon Kits, so it cannot be customized with attachments, and all it comes with by default is a Reflex Sight; meanwhile, the Sheiva can be customized since it is included in the Weapon Kits feature. However, shooting in the head can deal a one shot kill up until round 10 and has 160 rounds in reserve, making it a decent point gun in the early rounds. Additionally, it can also be obtained through the purple plant - making the MX Garand obtainable without charge. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Leng's Ping Beast. Gallery MX Garand BO3.png|First-person view MX Garand Reloading BO3.png|The MX Garand reloading MX Garand iron sights BO3.png|Iron sights Trivia *''GUNNER'' is written just below the rear sight. This is most easily seen while aiming. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles